villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Red Queen (Once Upon a Time)
Anastasia, also know as The Red Queen, is one of the two main antagonists of the ABC show Once Upon a Time In Wonderland. She is a ruler of Wonderland and a former ally to Jafar. She was portrayed by starring cast member Emma Rigby. Personality A beautiful and elegant woman, Anastasia's personality and moral conduct are not as pleasing as her alluring appearance. Driven by a lust for power, the Red Queen has plans for Alice's return to Wonderland, where she reigns supreme and forces all the creatures to abide her will. Anastasia's ambitions are driven more towards true love, the love she has for Will Scarlet and hopes to regain that with him. Powers and Abilities Having been taught magic by the Queen of Hearts, the Red Queen learned how to channel and ignite flames, controlling fire. Anastasia has extensive magical abilities but her preferred choice of magic is telekinesis throwing objects and people around, restraining Alice from trying to hit her, and stealing the fairy dust from her hand. She could also knock people out easily with magic. Anastasia could cast a locator spell on footprints to follow the genie. She could also use the same type of beheading magic as the Queen of Hearts used, cutting off her servant's head with him still being alive. She also proved to be able to partially manipulate the Wonderland vegetation at enormous distances, as well as being able to perceive (along with Jafar) the death of the Bandersnatch. Anastasia could conjure weapons forward by transforming an ordinary stick into a sword. Although it has not been confirmed, is strongly implicit, if not quite obvious, that the Red Queen has used her powers to cast a curse on Grendel to permanently disfigure his appearance (as punishment for having been robbed her) She was shown to have some sword fighting skills when she battled the Jabberwocky. History Anastasia first started out as a young noble woman who met her love, Will Scarlet, although she knew her mother would never approve of the union. They both hatched a plan to escape to another world by having Will steal a looking glass from the feared witch Maleficent. He makes it safely back to Anastasia and inside the house Will throws the looking glass on the floor, opening a portal, and asks her where they should go. Anastasia picks a place called Wonderland and they prepare to jump. Before they leave they are stopped by her mother who disapproves of her daughter throwing away her life for a thief. Her mother warns her that if she is to return home she will be a servant cleaning out chamber pots. Will promises Anastasia a better life and that he truly loves her. She says goodbye to her mother and joins hands with Will and disappear into the portal. They spend a few weeks in Wonderland and become very hungry, being too poor to pay for food and not being able to find good sustenance in nature. When looking for berries, they see a carriage full of bread drive past them and learn it's for a royal ball, which they attend by stealing clothes and forging invitations into the castle. Will goes to steal food while Anastasia coyly greets a man who turns out to be the Red King. She makes a good impression on him and the two share a drink until Will is caught for stealing and having a forged invitation and Anastasia is thrown out as well. Now hating her life as a pauper, Anastasia suggests going home, but not before stealing the crown jewels from the castle. Anastasia intends to grab the jewels and drop them down to Will and will sell them so they can be rich. Later, Anastasia breaks into a cabinet and begins bagging all the jewels when she gets distracted by the beautiful red crown. As she examines it, the Red King makes his presence known to her. He questions why she is resorting to stealing, but she justifies herself by pointing that he has wealth and she has none. After the Red King explains the social order of who has or does not have wealth, she hands back the crown but he offers it to her if she'll marry him. Anastasia states that she loves another until the King notes that love will not get her far and won't be enough. She accepts the proposal and later strolls out the balcony, wearing a lascivious new outfit topped off with the red crown, to greet the adoring public as their new Queen. Her eyes meet Will's briefly, but then pretends not to see him, and continues waving to the crowd. The day prior to the wedding, Anastasia meets her Tweedles, Tweedledee and Tweedledum, before being greeted by the Queen of Hearts who has accepted the invitation to the wedding. As the two women talk, she reacts with surprise when the Queen of Hearts evaporates roses to the other side of the room, especially since the Red King frowns upon magic since it separates them from their subjects. The Queen of Hearts offers to teach her magic, but Anastasia doesn't want to start her marriage out with secrets, respectfully declines. Later in the evening, Will sneaks into her room balcony and asks Anastasia if marrying the King is real or a con. Anastasia tells him that she's doing the best she can for herself and him, but is touched when will tells her to remember the good times. As the guard burst in, Will tells her to meet him at the wagon so they can run away together before escaping. Anastasia tries to leave the castle when the Queen of Hearts shows her, using mirror magic, the empty wagon with Will nowhere in sight. The Queen implies that Will stood her up and considers this part of Anastasia's life to be over. Heartbroken, yet believing her place as a royal as the Queen of Hearts suggests, Anastasia tearfully collapses into the Queen's arms. The Queen of Hearts then begins to teach Anastasia magic, during a fire conjuring lesson she learns of the laws of magic and curiously asks if they can be broken which the Queen of Hearts says they cannot. The Red Queen has difficulty getting a grasp of magic until be guided by the Queen to let go of the unworthiness she feels and begins to channel a desire to prove those wrong who doubted her and magically ignites a roaring flame with success. From ascending the throne, Anastasia becomes known as the Red Queen. She teams up with a sorcerer named Jafar to capture a genie, named Cyrus. She arrives on the cliff by the Boiling Sea to intercept Alice and Cyrus as they declare their love for each other. Her guards begins to attack the pair in an attempt to capture them. During the skirmish, the Red Queen watches indignantly as the pair defeat her guards. Alice and Cyrus are then outnumbered by the soldiers. As Alice is held down while Cyrus is being dragged away, he breaks free to rescue her. Wanting to excite things up, the Red Queen twirls her hand and smiles deviously, using magic to topple Cyrus from the cliff and into the Boiling Sea as Alice screams. Fortunately, unknown to Alice, Jafar waits ominously below and catches Cyrus on his magic carpet. The Red Queen threatens the White Rabbit to follow her absolute orders by kidnapping and withholding his wife and two children. As commanded, the White Rabbit travels out of Wonderland to convince Alice to come back with the claim her beloved Cyrus is alive. When Alice returns to Wonderland, the Red Queen rides out in her coach to meet the White Rabbit. She demands he follow, and the two of them go to her castle. Once inside, she asks the White Rabbit if Alice is back, which he affirms to be true. In turn, the Queen orders him to continue to do her bidding, or else he will be turned into furnishing. He slinks away in fright as the Red Queen smiles wickedly. Later, she encounters the sorcerer Jafar out on the balcony, and informs him of Alice's arrival, which is just as they planned it. Jafar moves closer and tells her that what they want can't be accomplished without the genie's bottle, and Alice's made all her wishes. He tells her not to be so pleased with herself, and she scolds him for talking down to the Queen. He tells her power is fleeting, which she takes as a threat, but he makes it clear that he's not just threatening her... he's ready to dispose of her. Jafar starts to choke the Queen through magic, but she is able to murmur that he doesn't know where Alice is. He releases her, and the bitter Queen reminds him that he's in her turf now, and if he wants her help, their deal remains. The Queen promises to get him his wishes, and he asks what she wants in return, to which she responds, "All in due time." She then tells him to get back on his carpet and let her deal with Alice. He tells her he hopes she does, for her sake, and then his carpet appears and he steps on it and flies away. Later, Jafar goes to pay a little visit to Cyrus, whom he's got locked up in a giant cage in his palace in the clouds over Wonderland. From the White Rabbit, the Red Queen learns the true burial spot of Cyrus' bottle; an item both she and Jafar have been scouring Wonderland in search for as one of the objectives they need to complete their secretive master plan. To gain the upper hand from Jafar, she has the White Rabbit procure the bottle for her. Later, when the Red Queen is listening to petitioners at the castle, Jafar freezes her subjects so they can talk. While he criticizes her flaw in trying to earn people's respect as their monarch, she acknowledges that they both want things they can't have without Alice and her genie. She gives the excuse that responsibilities as a ruler keep her busy from looking for the bottle, so Jafar frees up her time by turning the frozen people in the room into ash. She looks on in displeasure as he leaves, to which her servants, Tweedledee and Tweedledum, clean up after the floor mess. Jafar returns to accuse her of already knowing the bottle's location, which is true, but the Red Queen won't tell him until they settle what she will be getting out of this deal. Though he freezes her body to force an answer out, she purposely gives him the false bottle site, Mimsy Meadows under the Tum Tum Tree, to send him on a misleading expedition. After he is gone, the White Rabbit visits as the Tweedles are giving her a scrubbing cleanse. She inquiries further how he knew about the bottle's true location, the White Rabbit remembers secretly watching Alice and Cyrus bury it. He asks for his freedom after doing everything she requested. Instead, she gives a strong rebuke and reminds him who is in charge. Triumphantly, the Red Queen confronts Jafar in this lair and calls for a change in relationship, since now she possesses the bottle, and asks to be treated as his equal. In the face of Jafar's humiliation and fury, she leaves him to simmer. Upon return to her castle, the Red Queen places the bottle in a box. Cyrus is woken up to witness as the Red Queen and Jafar have dinner before him. Jafar shows him the message he sent to Alice, where she wrote back that she's coming for him. The two villains decide to send a horrid creature after Alice, hoping to scare her and force her to waste away one wish. As the Queen skims through a book of Wonderland's most terrifying inhabitants and suggests them one by one, Jafar admires the look on the genie's face each time she brings up a name. When the Queen suggests the Bandersnatch, Cyrus looks particularly worried, and Jafar picks up on this. It's settled then, the two partners decide to send a Bandersnatch after the young girl. On their way, Jafar stops to compliment the Queen, starting to acknowledge that there is more to her than her exquisite exterior. The Bandersnatch attacks Alice and Will at the Grendel's house, but Alice, having learned about such beasts because of Cyrus, is able to overpower it and have it killed. When the female Bandersnatch dies as well (for they mate for life), the Queen believes Alice must have made her wish already. However, Jafar claims that he would have known about it, and is livid once he realizes they were tricked by Cyrus. Later, the two villains visit the Grendel and ask him what happened. He says - hoping to be reunited with his deceased wife in the process - that he was saved from the beast by a man and a woman. Jafar asks him who the man was, wanting to know who's helping Alice, and Grendel recounts that Alice called him "Knave" (a name that triggers a reaction from the Queen). He then asks if he can be reunited with his wife, and Jafar confirms this... right before he jams the bottom of his staff into the Grendel's chest and kills him. While Tweedledee and Tweedledum help dress the Red Queen in one of her newest outfits, she pleasingly admires herself in the mirror until noticing Jafar standing nearby. After she dismisses the Tweedles, Jafar asks for an honest answer about why he was left in the dark about Alice's companion, Knave. She gives a smooth excuse that he was only necessary so Alice had someone to trust when coming back to Wonderland. Since the Red Queen affirms Knave is of no more value, Jafar demands she get rid of him as soon as possible. Later, she takes out the Caterpillar's henchman, the Collectors, as they are hunting down Knave. The Red Queen imprisons Knave and belittles him for coming back to Wonderland and whatever Alice, dubbing her his "girlfriend", offered him must have been worth the risk. They both trade personal insults at one another until the Red Queen walks away. Jafar approaches her again to order a public execution for Knave so people see what happens to those who align themselves with Alice. She proposes Knave might be more useful alive than dead, but he wonders if she is reluctant to kill for another reason. He presses her to get the job done to prove she is willing to go to any lengths to get what she wants. Unwilling to resort to murder, the Red Queen forms an escape plan for Knave to leave Wonderland with the White Rabbit. Knave suspects she only wants to catch him while he's leaving as a reason for capital punishment. She, however, wants an excuse not to kill him as her involvement with Jafar makes it difficult to keep him alive. Additionally, this is her way of making up her betrayal to him. Knave doesn't want pity, but she argues without her support, he'd be dead. He refuses to comply with escaping and blames her for making him a fool because she has committed inexcusable, terrible deeds. The one thing he thinks the Red Queen can't do is kill him, and dares her to try, so she accepts his challenge. At Knave's public execution, the Red Queen and Jafar appear over the castle balcony to greet the public masses. Tweedledee notifies them that Alice is in the crowd as well. The Red Queen orders for her to be taken in by the guards, but Jafar thinks it'd be a better idea to see how far Alice is willing to go to save a friend. They watch the procession as Knave is brought out onto the gallows and prepped for the beheading, but Alice rescues him and the two flee by using the catapult machine to fling themselves into the maze. The Red Queen arrives there at the same time as Jafar. As Knave is choked by Jafar, he gasps out Anastasia's name, and is only let go when Alice makes her first wish. Then, Alice herself is tested by Jafar's magic until being dropped. The Red Queen stares in horror as Jafar turns Knave into a stone statue. Afterwards, Alice angrily slaps her for not helping Knave, and moves to deliver another smack, but the Red Queen blocks with magic. She chides Alice to "grow up" and use more common sense. The Red Queen warns that Wonderland is a prison and it's only going to get worse for Alice until she does what must be done. At nightfall, she returns to look, with much longing, at the statue of Knave. The Red Queen goes to the edge of a cliff and extends one foot over the edge. After a moment she pulls her foot back. Later, while Alice tries to comfort the stone form of Will, she's approached by the Queen, who offers her a deal; if she retrieve some magical dust that will help protect her against Jafar, then she will help her locate Cyrus. After much reluctance, Alice agrees. When they reach their destination, they find that the gap they must cross is too long, however, Alice is shown a riddle which states a person pure of heart can succeed. Believing her love with Cyrus is pure, she attempts to cross the gap. At first it works and Alice magically walks through the air, however, this suddenly comes to an end and she falls down into the pit beneath her. She is confronted with a vision of her child self, who uses its power to knock the Red Queen down into the pit with them and then the tries to persuade Alice into killing the defenseless queen. Alice tells a begging queen that she must pay for her crimes and then swings her sword at her, however, she misses on purpose, stating she won't be the one to make her. Alice's child vision suddenly becomes innocent and clean looking, stating she passed the test. When both Alice's touch hands, the child version dissipates into dust...the dust the Red Queen wanted. Alice collects it up and once they escape the pit, the Red Queen betrays Alice and takes the dust without revealing Cyrus' location. Alice argues that she gave the Queen her life, which triggers a reaction: the Queen states that nobody ever gave her anything and that everyone she has, she had to take. Alice asks about what she's lost, and the Queen doesn't dignify this with a response and the Queen warns her to take care as she walks away. Then, the Queen goes to the Knave's statue and strokes its face. She says that she's sorry and then sprinkles the magic dust on him. The Knave is restored and she quickly walks away before he can see her. The Red Queen goes to Jafar's dungeon with Tweedledee, and discovers that both Cyrus and the guards are gone. She turns to the old prisoner and asks what happened, but he refuses to talk. The Queen slams him around and the prisoner tells her that Jafar took Cyrus away. She points out that Cyrus' cage is cut open and demands the truth, and the old prisoner says that the Queen will never catch Cyrus because he carries the greatest power of all: true love. Later, the Red Queen and Tweedledee follow Cyrus' trail. When he says that she can't follow him dressed as she is, the Queen slaps him and says that she wasn't always queen, and that she knows how to get her hands dirty. She explains that if she finds the genie then she alone will have him and his bottle; Jafar will have nothing and she will win the game. Finally, the Queen follows Cyrus' trail to the stream and uses magic to track him to his true location. As Cyrus comes to the edge of a cliff overlooking the ocean far below, the Queen comes up behind him. The genie realizes that the castle is on an island of rock floating high in the sky. Cyrus vows that he'll see Alice again, but the Red Queen warns that sometimes love isn't enough to conquer reality. However, Cyrus sees Alice's necklace glowing in the distance and diving off of the cliff. A shocked Red Queen rushes to the edge and watches as the genie falls into the ocean below them. Tweedledum makes his way towards his Queen, telling her that they've searched the shores and there are no signs of Cyrus. She tries to maintain a certain composure as she tells her lackey to keep looking, for he couldn't have just vanished. Dum turns around and, with a provocative look, turns back to face her again and starts to ironically imply that vanishing is actually something genies can do. The Queen gets up and orders him to shut up, as she walks past him. The Tweedle theorizes that Cyrus could have simply not survived the fall, seeing as how he dove a thousand feet down into the water. She asks him if he's considered the possibility that he's a lazy imbecile; the Tweedle asks if it's a rhetorical question. The Queen starts to tell him that, with Jafar out of Wonderland, she has the opportunity to gain the upper hand. She says she already has the bottle, and wants the genie in her possession too. Unbeknownst to her, Jafar is standing right behind her. Noticing the Tweedle's reaction to his presence, she asks what it is, only to hear Jafar telling her to continue. The Queen plays it off, acting dumb, and telling him she had been worried sick. Jafar claims not to have time for her games, and asks to be told where he can find Alice. Ana tells him she'd be quite happy to tell him, saying Alice is easy to find, unlike that genie of hers. Jafar asks what she's talking about, and Ana explains that Cyrus got away while he was gone. Jafar, irate, immediately turns to the red army and orders them to find the genie immediately, but Anastasia reminds him that they listen to her and already have orders, and the genie will be back in their hands before the sun sets. She starts to walk back to her throne but Jafar stops her, grabbing her hand and her attention, and tells her not to forget that even if she holds the genie and the bottle, she can't live out her twisted dreams without someone changing the laws of magic, and he is the only one who will have that power. The Queen, amused, tells him, "Of course you are, darling." And heads back to her throne. Jafar isn't entertained. In the palace, Tweedledum tells the Queen what he's heard through the Grapevine: Cyrus is caught in a plant snare. As she goes to retrieve him, Tweedledum says that his brother gave a bag to Jafar. She orders him to leave and goes to her treasure cabinet... and discovers that the genie's bottle is gone. Later, the Queen comes to collect Cyrus, dropping him into her carriage, and they stop by her old wagon to collect his bottle. They then return to the Queen's palace and see it's been wrecked by Jafar, meaning he's after her and wants to kill her, so the two of them make their way to the Outlands to find Alice and Will. When Cyrus is reunited with Alice, the latter is less than happy to see the Red Queen with the genie, but he assures her that she's there to help them. A deadly storm created by Jafar is fast approaching and they need to escape Wonderland, but Alice refuses to as she cannot trust the Queen's word, and nor can Will. Cyrus, having previously suspected that the Queen had a secret desire, believes her. Anastasia reveals that the only reason she formed an alliance with Jafar was so he could change the laws of magic and she could change the past, going back to a time where Will loved her. As the storm cloud closes in, the Red Queen uses the bottle as a shield against a lightning bolt, which then bounces off and fatally wounds Knave. The Queen rushes to her love as Alice suddenly collapses. The Queen reminds Cyrus that Alice's first wish was to die if the Knave died. Will uses his wish to end Alice's suffering. Not only does this save her from the brink of death, but it frees Cyrus from his binds also, meaning he isn't a genie anymore... but Will has disappeared, much to Ana's sadness. The Knave is now a genie. At the morning, the Red Queen, Alice and Cyrus start to search the bottle where Will is inside, when the Red Queen is captured by the angry peasants who want to punish her for ignoring their problems. She tries to gain their sympathy, but fails. When she is tied to a post, she claims that someone will pay a ransom if they spare her life. However, one of the angry townspeople asks her who would do that, and she can't answer. Alice and Cyrus, who find her with a locating spell made by the latter, agree to pay, but don't have anything to do so, causing the people to tie Alice and Cyrus, who before being tied, tried to convince the people to not kill her since they would become like her. In the night, the light of the fires surrounding the trio attracts the Mome Raths; they manage to put out the torches, but Alice's necklace shines and attracts that beasts. Alice reluctantly gives up her pendant, so the three escape. In the forest, the trio see fireworks coming from a poor town, causing the Red Queen to suggest that Will is there. In the town, the Red Queen finds the dead body of Lizard and the bottle Will is imprisoned in. She is falsely accused of killing her by Alice, but the discussion caused by the misunderstanding ended when Cyrus told the Queen to hold the bottle. Anastasia "accidentally" opens the bottle and releases Will, who is in her service until she asks her third wish. She later says where are the two other bottles, and Cyrus says that his brothers are the genies inside them. Gallery Queen-of-Hearts-OUATI-Wonderland-S1-Ep1-300x295.jpg AnaRQ.png RedQueenBigBad.png Trivia *Anastasia is based on the Red Queen from Lewis Carroll's novel "Through The Looking Glass, And What Alice Found There", and the White Queen from the same novel. She is also based on the youngest stepsister from the fairytale "Cinderella" and Anastasia Tremaine from the Disney film Cinderella. *After Home she becomes anti-heroine and reforms. *Despite being Anastasia, she is not related to Cinderella, but instead has another stepsister with a story that parallels Cinderella's. Category:Female Category:Tyrants Category:Live Action Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Wealthy Category:Corrupt Officials Category:In Love Category:Revived Category:Magic Category:Liars Category:Golddiggers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Alice in Wonderland Villains Category:Betrayed Category:Anti-Villain Category:Delusional Category:Elementals Category:Blackmailers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Hero's Lover Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Femme Fatale Category:Oppressors Category:Archenemy Category:Rivals Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Once Upon a Time Villains Category:Warlords Category:Military Category:Pawns Category:Scapegoat Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:Honorable Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Charismatic